


Coffee and Scones

by sadyshea



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadyshea/pseuds/sadyshea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Livesy loves the solitude but when Robert Sugden comes back to the village after a bad breakup and gets a job at the garage, he begins to make an exception to this rule. The two slowly become friends. But one day a heartbroken Finn Barton approaches the garage and demands a reason why Aaron won’t give him the time of day after their one night stand, months before. The “I have a boyfriend” excuse is the only one that Aaron can muster and before he knows it, Robert appears out of nowhere and kisses him. The two pose as boyfriends to keep from Finn being hurt but what happens when Aaron is done playing pretend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Scones

Aaron likes working at the garage. He can slip in his ear buds and pretend that the world around him doesn’t exist. Debbie and Cain deal with the customers and Aaron does the dirty work, which he doesn’t mind in the slightest. In fact, he prefers it. He’d rather be elbow deep in grease than talk to a crotchety old villager whose Volkswagen Golf has to have its transmission replaced for the third time.

He likes to work alone but when Robert Sugden comes cowering back into town, tail between his legs because of a failed marriage with some daughter of a business tycoon, Debbie takes pity on him and hires him on the spot when he approaches the garage with a yellowed resume and a sad look in his eyes. Aaron tries to ignore the new presence, nodding at him once in a while to make sure Robert doesn’t think he’s a complete weirdo. The best part is that Robert seems to enjoy the peace and quiet as well so Aaron pretty much carries on as usual.

A couple months into the new arrangement, Aaron looks up from a particularly abused engine to see a steaming cup of coffee on his workstation. Aaron’s eyes dart back and forth suspiciously, wondering when Cain might appear and dump it over his head for a good laugh but he spots his Uncle slaving away in the office over a pile of paperwork.

That’s when he spots Robert working on a windshield replacement, a cup of coffee on his own station. Aaron chews on his lip, wondering if he should simply ignore the gesture to maintain the anonymity between the two of them. But if he did, Robert might take it personally and the silent camaraderie that they’d developed might turn into quiet resentment instead and that just wouldn’t do.

Aaron lifts up the coffee and yells, “Cheers, mate!”

Robert looks up from his work and smiles. He concludes the interaction with a nod before returning to his work. Aaron is shocked to find himself returning the smile. With a shake of his head, he sips the piping cup of coffee and hums happily to himself. Maybe working with a Sugden wouldn’t be half bad.

+

It becomes an unspoken routine that Robert brings the coffee and Aaron provides the scones. Aaron doesn’t mention to Robert that he bakes the scones himself but he finds himself delighted when he spies Robert munching on them enthusiastically. This continues on for a few weeks until one day, Debbie walks out of the office and announces that she and Cain are taking a week-long trip to some sort of conference that Aaron can hardly be bothered to care about. He only starts to listen when Debbie explains that he and Robert will have to take over the office and client work for the next week. But, of course, Debbie (being Debbie) and the fact that Aaron needs to keep this job, Aaron keeps his mouth shut.

Debbie drags Robert and Aaron into the office and gives them a quick tutorial of how everything works. Robert seems to be listening keenly, so Robert tunes it all out, waiting for the moment he can escape to the safety of the garage again.

Once Debbie releases them, Aaron rushes out of the office. Robert is hot on his trail and Aaron starts when Robert says, “I’m guessing you want me to take over the office next week? Instead of sharing the work?”

There’s no mocking in Robert’s tone or any sort of hostility. Aaron shrugs, “If you want to.”

Robert nods, “I don’t mind, really. I’m actually more used to the whole office thing anyway. You’ll have to deal with the clients initially though as you know more about cars than I do.”

As much as Aaron loathes the idea of communicating with villagers, he appreciates Robert’s gesture. The idea of being cooped up in an office for a week instead of working on cars makes Aaron’s head spin. He shoots out his hand to make the agreement official, “Sounds like a deal.”

Robert smiles warmly, “Deal.”

+

Aaron barely makes it through the first day without Debbie and Cain. He’s exhausted by the time the lunch break rolls around. He usually goes to the Woolpack but if he has to talk to another person, he thinks his head just might explode.

With a sigh of relief, he pulls down the garage door to shut the world out. He falls down onto his workbench and pulls out his little brown bag. He begins to munch on a scone when he sees a pair of shoes at his feet that don’t belong to him. Aaron looks up to see Robert staring down at him, an equally drained look on his face.

“Want a sandwich?” Robert asks and practically forces a BLT into Aaron’s hand.

Aaron takes a gracious bite of the sandwich as Robert sits on the floor, leaning against the MiniCooper that Aaron is working on. They eat their lunches in comfortable silence and Aaron is shocked to find himself really enjoying Robert’s company, albeit quietly.

“So, why did you come back?” Aaron blurts out before he can manage to stop himself.

Robert is taken aback by the question but answers after wiping the crumbs of his own sandwich on his dress pants. “Um, well, I’m sure you’ve heard the story in embarrassing detail so I’ll spare you the tragedy. But, really, I came back because I didn’t really have anywhere else to go.”

Aaron immediately feels guilty about his candor. “Sorry, mate. I didn’t mean to… Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Robert chuckles with a shrug. “It’s kind of nice to talk about it. It’s probably good for me… My, uh, wife left me for her ex actually. It was pretty brutal.”

Aaron chokes on a bite of his food, shocked by Robert’s openness. “Really, I, uh… you don’t have to tell me this. I’m sorry for asking.”

“It’s fine.” Robert assures Aaron. “For once, I didn’t muck things up and yet, I lost out anyway. It’s nice to know I can tell someone these things without them having some sort of pre-conceived judgment about it.”

Aaron nods slowly, “Well, uh, I’m always here to listen if you need to get anything off your chest.”

“Shit, this is starting to feel more like two thirteen year old girls having a sleepover than two mates just eating lunch.” Robert laughs and Aaron can’t help but join in.

The fact of the matter is that Aaron doesn’t have many friends, especially not in the village. It’s like ever since he came out, people aren’t quite sure how to act around him but with Robert, it’s different. Robert might not even know and that’s maybe how it should stay.

“All right, I’m full.” Robert declares, patting his stomach in satisfaction before he gets up to his feet. “Back to the grind, I suppose.”

+

They go on like this for a few days. Working quietly and eating lunch together. Aaron learns bit and pieces of Robert’s past while Aaron tries to give away as little as possible.

One afternoon when they re-open the shop after lunch and Robert is back in the office, Aaron is faced with a very nervous looking, four-eyed, sweater vest sporting, Finn Barton.

Aaron’s mouth goes dry as Finn approaches. Right when Aaron got back to the village, he and Finn had a one night stand that Aaron regrets, especially because he didn’t know Finn actually lived in the village and was Adam’s half-brother. Aaron’s been avoiding Finn ever since.

“Um, hey Aaron.” Finn mumbles so awkwardly that Aaron practically cringes.

Aaron snuck out the morning after their fling and never looked back. Thankfully, Finn was nervous enough to keep his distance but obviously had worked up the courage over the last few months to finally address the… _occurrence._

Finn looks over his shoulder and as Aaron follows his gaze, Aaron spots Victoria Sugden gesturing encouragingly to Finn. Aaron’s head starts to spin and he dares to look over his own shoulder to make sure Robert isn’t bearing witness to this ridiculousness. Thankfully, Robert is still hard at work.

“You should go.” Aaron instructs as delicately as he can manage.

“But…” Finn objects. “I have something to say to you and I think you at least owe me that after sneaking out and ignoring me for months.”

“No one owes anybody, anything.” Aaron counters, his voice raising as his frustration grows. “Now, I’ll ask you again. _Leave.”_

“I just don’t understand why we never got a chance.” Finn blurts out and his eyes widen, obviously surprising even himself with the admission. He stands his ground. “Am I not good enough for you? Was I really some kind of throwaway nothingness? Do you really think so highly of yourself?”

Aaron’s fists clench as he sees Victoria approaching. Of course he needs Victoria Sugden to make the matter even more complicated. She stalks up to Aaron and pokes him in the chest, “You owe my best friend an apology, Mr. Livesy. Just because Ed broke your heart doesn’t mean you get to do the same to Finn. You already did it to me and I won’t sit here and watch you break in two. It isn’t fair.”

With all the ruckus, Robert’s probably become aware of the situation but Aaron can’t be bothered to turn around and check. He wants to let Finn down easy, he really does.

“I’m sorry, Finn.” Aaron mutters disdainfully, ignoring Vic’s fiery glare. “I’m sorry I left you the morning after. I had no idea you lived here. I thought it would be a meaningless one-night stand and that we wouldn’t have to see each other again. You seem like a great guy, I just can’t…”

“Why not?” Finn and Victoria demand at the same time.

Finn looks as if he has tears in his eyes, most likely due to the embarrassment of the whole situation while Victoria looks as if she’s about to castrate Aaron right then and there.

Aaron blurts out the first excuse he can think of. “Because I have a boyfriend.”

“Yah, right.” Victoria spits as she fumes. “You’re full of it.”

Just as he’s about to admit to defeat, Robert’s voice sounds from behind him, “It’s true.”

Aaron turns around, bewildered. Robert is standing behind him, actually supporting Aaron’s lie to his very own sister. Aaron isn’t quite sure how to take this all in so he gapes at Robert as he approaches.

“Sure.” Victoria narrows her eyes at Robert and Aaron. “Who is it, then? This ‘boyfriend’ of yours, Aaron?”

Aaron’s head is reeling. He’s never been great at lying and his heart is racing like crazy. His tongue feels like it’s in knots but his breath hitches when he feels a hand touch his lower back gently, fingers splayed.

“Me.” Robert answers and Aaron feels every last bit of sanity leave him.

Victoria and Finn’s eyes go wide with shock. It doesn’t last long for Victoria, though, who sees through her brother’s deceit. “Prove it.” She demands.

Before Aaron can even register what’s happening, Robert’s lips are on his own. Robert Sugden is kissing him. Robert who brings him coffee. Robert who has lunch with him. Robert who is his _friend._

Most likely for theatricality, Robert deepens the kiss and Aaron wonders if he woke up in some sort of alternate reality or something. When Robert finally pulls away, Aaron is completely speechless. Thankfully, Robert does the talking for him.

“See?” Robert shares, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

“First your wife leaves you for your ex and now you’re gay for the local greasemonkey.” Victoria shakes her head slowly in confusion. “You are just drawn to the drama, aren’t you Rob?”

“It’s my birthright.” Robert retorts coolly.

“This isn’t over.” Victoria stomps away, dragging a still shocked looking Finn back toward the car.

“Sorry.” Finn calls over his shoulder. “You guys look great together.”

Aaron manages an apologetic nod to Finn before Robert chuckles, “Saved you, didn’t I?”

The shock finally fades away and a rush of anger flows into Aaron. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

He pushes Robert away and storms into the garage. Robert follows and Aaron turns on him, “You know this isn’t a joke or a game to me, right? This is who I am. I’m gay. I know you think you’re being helpful or whatever, but the fun’s over. You need to call Vic and tell her the truth.”

“Aaron, calm down.” Robert shares calmly. “Look, I’m not trying to play games here. You’re gay. That’s cool. But unless you want Finn to be looking at you with those puppy dog eyes forever, he has to think you’ve moved on so he can move on himself. Plus, my sister’s got a big mouth. It’s going to get out quickly. All we have to do is go through the motions a bit, let it fade a little and then we’ll peacefully ‘break up’ and everything will go back to normal.”

“I don’t like lying.” Aaron objects, calmer but still upset with how Robert’s dealt with the situation.

“It’ll be a couple weeks.” Robert explains, putting his hands on Aaron’s shoulders. “That’s it. I promise I won’t make things weird. Nothing’s going to change, Aaron.”

_Except that everything already has._

_+_

The rest of the day is awkward to say the least. Aaron gets so many texts ranging from one from Chas that simply reads:

_Really?!?_

And one from Paddy:

_Aaron… if you need someone to talk to, I’m always here._

The best is the one from Adam:

_Mate…._

Aaron quickly turns off his cellphone and keeps working. Much to Aaron’s relief, their work routine doesn’t change in the slightest. Robert remains in the office for the rest of the afternoon while Aaron happily slaves over the cars. He pours more blood and sweat into his work than he has in a long time.

At the end of the day, Aaron hangs up his jumpsuit and is ready to escape to his house, ready to hide away from everyone who might ask him a million questions about his new ‘boyfriend’.

Just as Aaron’s about to leave, Robert cuts him off and says, “So, we’re going for a drink, right?”

Aaron wonders if he’s missed a conversation but unless he’s hallucinated, none ever occurred. Robert sees the confused look on Aaron’s face and pulls out his own phone, “You’re a part of the group chat… I guess you didn’t really respond though. Anyway, Vic’s invited the happy couple out to the Woolpack for a double date with her and Adam.”

“I’m not going.” Aaron responds, moving to brush past Robert.

Robert’s hands land on Aaron’s shoulders and turns him around to face him again, “It’s just like we’re in a play, Aaron. Don’t worry, I won’t make any crazy moves without warning you again. I know I’m not exactly the best candidate or anything but I want to help a mate out. Let me do something good for once? Please?”

Aaron usually doesn’t fall for guilt tripping but Robert’s particularly good at it. Plus, Robert stuck his neck out for Aaron with the lie so he kind of owes it to Robert to play along, if only for a little while.

“Fine.” Aaron rolls his eyes. “But I’m going to hate every second of it.”

+

All eyes are on them but Aaron’s stopped caring. He’s laughing and having a better time than he’s had in a while. Vic still seems a bit suspicious but she also seems happy to see her brother smiling again. Aaron wonders how long it’s been since Robert’s been out, probably as long as it’s been since Aaron’s been out.

They’re playing some sort of drinking game, having a real laugh. Aaron’s mind is swimming with the amount of drinks that Chas has handed his way and he doesn’t even mind that Robert’s had his arm around him the entire time. It feels right, even though it’s just part of the charade.

“So, tell us how all ‘this’ happened.” Adam demands, twirling his fingers at Aaron and Robert. “I mean, Aaron Livesy and Robert Sugden, I never imagined that pairing in a million years.”

“Neither did we.” Robert shrugs, lying effortlessly.

“But give us the juicy details.” Victoria urges, poking her brother’s free arm excitedly. “Tell us about your first kiss.”

Aaron’s mouth grows dry, remembering that their first kiss had happened mere hours before.  Thankfully, Robert had it covered. “Mind if I do the honors, Aaron?”

Without missing a beat, Aaron nods and Robert starts in on the fabricated story: “Basically, a few weeks ago, Cain and Debbie were out of the garage and we had the place to ourselves. We have a daily routine where I brought coffee and Aaron brought scones. Well, that day, I decided to give him something more. The rest is history.”

Aaron is shocked at the simplicity of the story. He thought Robert might go over the top but instead, he’s settled for something rather realistic. Aaron’s cheeks grow pink as he realizes that Robert called their scone and coffee exchange a ‘routine’ just as had in his own mind.

“And by something more you mean a snog, right?” Adam wonders protectively. “You better not get fresh with Aaron without his permission.”

“He’s got it.” Aaron responds and Adam relaxes. “I mean, I didn’t put up much of a fight in the first place.”

“I didn’t see it before but I’m starting to see why you two fit together so well.” Vic shares, studying Robert and Aaron with narrowed eyes.

Aaron’s not sure they’ll ever be able to sell Victoria on the reality of his and Robert’s relationship but he’s not bothered to care at the moment, especially with Robert’s breath hot on his neck.

“Oh, and why is that?” Robert raises an eyebrow.

“You’ve both been through a lot. You don’t really like engaging with the general public and well, you’ve both had your bad boy streaks.” Victoria explains with a giggle.

“Aaron, a bad boy?” Robert questions, sounding genuinely interested. “I’ll have to hear that story sometime.”

Aaron wrinkles his nose, “The past is the past. Let’s keep it that way.”

Robert furrows his brow, more out of concern than displeasure from what Aaron ca tell. It’s not that Aaron doesn’t trust Robert; he would just rather keep on drinking and having a good time than drudge up his long list of mistakes.

“Well, good.” Robert nods firmly, his hand falling from Aaron’s shoulder to the small of Aaron’s back. “Why don’t we make a toast to… the future?”

“The future!” Adam and Vic cry enthusiastically as they hold up their drinks.

Aaron is hyper-aware of Robert’s fingers splayed on his back; so much that he is the last one to join the cheers. His mind is swimming with questions, as he mutters ‘Cheers’ and drinks back more of his pint.

“I should go.” Aaron suddenly blurts out, standing up to his feet, breaking the connection between he and Robert.

Robert stares at him, confused before answering, “I’ll walk you home.”

Shuffling out of the booth, Robert moves to get up and join Aaron, reaching out to touch him again but Aaron stumbles back a few feet, “Home’s just behind the bar. I think I can handle it.”

Aaron sees what might be a look of hurt cross over Robert’s face but he doesn’t protest, sitting back down in the booth. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Um, yah.” Aaron stammers, feeling suddenly sick to his stomach. He rips his attention away from Robert and focuses on Vic and Adam. “We should do this again sometime.”

Victoria has a suspicious look in her eyes but nods in agreement, “We’d love to.”

Aaron can’t bear to look at Robert again so instead he whips around, rushing down the hall that connects the pub to his house. He takes the stairs two at a time before falling into his room, throwing himself into the comfort of his room.

He barely sleeps.

+

“We have to stop this.” Aaron bursts into the office the next afternoon. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t lie, especially to people who know me this well. This morning my mum asked about a million questions about you and I had to make a bunch of shit up. At some point, someone’s going to see through this.”

Robert smiles at how flustered Aaron is, getting up to his feet and rounding the desk. “You know, you’re kind of adorable when you’re stressed out. Your hair is all over the place.”

Robert reaches out a hand to fix Aaron’s hair but Aaron ducks out of the way. He frowns, “You can’t use words like that. There’s not even people around.”

“What, ‘adorable’?” Robert repeats and delights in Aaron’s cringing. “That’s a pretty harmless word to be off limits. What about ‘fit’ and ‘sexy’?”

“I get that this is all a game to you but it isn’t fair to me.” Aaron objects. “This is my life.”

“This is my life too.” Robert steps closer to Aaron, his voice adopting a formal tone. “I’m not trying to mess you about, Aaron, I’m just trying to help you out.”

Aaron sighs, realizing how much Robert’s putting on the line and how thankless he’s being. “I guess I’m overeating a bit. I’m sorry. This is just really doing my head in.”

“Deceiving everyone you know can do that.” Robert smiles gently. “Thankfully, we’ve got each other.”

“I just don’t know how long I’m going to be able to pull this off.” Aaron explains, hanging his head. “We’ll still be friends after all this, right?”

“I’m not going anywhere, Aaron.” Robert assures him before he sees someone lingering outside the office. Robert nods toward the customer, “But for now, back to work, greasemonkey.”

“You’re a greasemonkey too, y’know.” Aaron reminds Robert. “No matter how much I like seeing you in a suit.”

“Now that’s just workplace harassment.” Robert calls after Aaron.

+

“You’re going to hate this but Vic is relentless.”

Aaron starts at the sound of Robert’s voice, hitting his head on the underside of the car he’s working on. He winces and his hand shoots up to his head as he wheels himself out from under the vehicle.

“Oh god, Aaron, you okay?” Robert blurts as he quickly kneels down next to Aaron.

Aaron feels dizzy but with a simple shake of his head, he can see Robert clearly. “I’m fine. Just a little bump.”

“Good.” Robert sighs with relief.

Aaron’s breath hitches as he realizes how close he and Robert really are. “Uh, you wanted to tell me something?”

Robert looks distracted by something for a moment but responds, “Right. Vic’s arranged a bit of an impromptu dinner with Chas and Diane. I reminded her that you eat with them everyday but she insisted. At least she’s catering.”

Aaron’s brow begins to sweat with nerves, “Why is she trying to torture us?”

“I think she still has her doubts about us.” Robert answers, sounding a little embarrassed. “She wants to catch us in the lie, that’s why we have to be extra convincing tonight. You in?”

Aaron nods numbly. “I guess so.”

“We’ll be great.” Robert assures him with a grin. “We’ll put on a BAFTA worthy performance.”

“What’s a BAFTA?” Aaron asks, the word foreign on his tongue.

Robert musses Aaron’s hair playfully, “Nevermind. This is going to be fun. Your mum and my step-mum, they won’t be too hard too fool, I’m sure.”

Aaron swallows slowly, a lump already beginning to develop in his throat, “If you say so…”

+

“See, without the grease, you actually clean up nicely.” Robert greets with a smile as he looks Aaron up and down.

“You know, I could slam this door right in your face, right?” Aaron grumbles, pulling self-consciously at his button-down that Chas forced him to wear.

“Now, I don’t think that will work out favorably for either of us.” Robert responds, stepping closer to Aaron. “Plus, if you closed the door I wouldn’t be able to give you this.”

“Give me what?” Aaron asks but is cut off by Robert pecking him on the lips.

Aaron is startled by the unexpected kiss. Robert pulls away and leans close to Aaron’s ear to whisper, “We’ve got company.”

Sure enough, when Aaron turns around he sees Vic spying on them. “Oh, don’t let me interrupt you, Boys.”

“You weren’t interrupting anything.” Aaron blurts out before tugging Robert in by his collar. “Robert was coming inside.”

“Good, well, come sit down.” Vic mutters impatiently. “The first course is already on the table and I won’t let it cold while you flirt away the evening in the hallway.”

“But it’s what I do best!” Robert protests in a faux whiney voice, resting his hands on Aaron’s shoulder.

Victoria rolls her eyes and heads back into the kitchen. Aaron gives Robert a panicked look to which Robert responds, “She just wants to see us squirm. Don’t worry, okay? We’ve got this.”

Aaron isn’t sure when ‘they’ became ‘we’ and ‘us’ but he isn’t complaining. Robert follows Aaron into the kitchen where, sure enough, the first round of Victor’s meal is waiting on the table.

“Evening, boys.” Chas greets with a toothy smile, her and Diane already sat at the table.

“How are we doing tonight, ladies?” Robert responds suavely as he and Aaron take their own seats.

“Great, great.” Diane looks relieved for some reason but Aaron isn’t quite sure why. “You boys have had a full day of hard work at the garage, why don’t we start in on supper?”

It looks delicious but because of his nerves, Aaron doesn’t have much appetite. Robert, on the other hand, digs right in. Chas studies her son who’s playing with his food rather than consuming it.

“You all right, darling?” Chas inquires, setting down her fork.

Aaron wishes his mother didn’t look so concerned. “Um, just a bit nervous, I guess. This whole situation is a bit weird.”

Robert chuckles warmly, putting a hand on Aaron’s shoulder, gripping it in a way that comforts Aaron, “I second that. We all know each other already and we’re acting as if this is some sort of job interview. While this isn’t exactly conventional, it’s right and I hope that you ladies can find it in your hearts to accept our relationship.”

Aaron waits on baited breath for Chas and Diane to respond. The two older women exchange a glance and Diane is the first to turn back to Robert and Aaron. She smiles, “As long as you’re happy.”

“We are.” Robert responds without missing a beat, leaning toward Aaron.

Half-expecting another kiss, Aaron’s mouth goes dry but Robert shocks him by pressing his lips tenderly against Aaron’s forehead instead. The contact only lasts a brief moment but it stays with Aaron much longer.

“I’m not going to be able to keep down any food with you lovebirds in the vicinity.” Victoria teases as she sets down the next round of plates in front of them.

Aaron finds his appetite has returned to him and devours the second course, all with Robert’s hand on his shoulder, the connection like a security blanket. Aaron tunes out the embarrassing stories that Chas tells of his childhood and instead focuses on the recounting of Robert’s teen years by Diane.

Before he knows it, the dinner is over. Somehow, Aaron survives and Vic, Chas and Diane retire for the evening, allowing Aaron and Robert a moment alone to rejoice in the success of the evening, or at least, Robert does. Truly, Aaron finds the whole thing purely exhausting.

“We pulled it off!” Robert shares, his eyes dancing with delight as Aaron guides him toward the door.

“That we did.” Aaron replies groggily.

Robert’s gaze softens, “I kind of felt a bit guilty lying to Diane. She’s always so worried about me after my ex left me… it was nice to see her finally realize I’m happy where I am, that I’m okay with it all.”

“She thinks you’ve moved on.” Aaron answers without really realizing what he’s saying. His eyes widen when he does, “God, Robert, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that… I know you can be happy without someone in your life.. I don’t even know what I’m saying…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Robert shrugs it off. “I mean, I am happy. I have moved on. It just nice to know there’s a chance for me to find something new…. Y’know?”

“Even if it’s fake.” Aaron blurts out, his heart racing in confusion.

Robert seems taken aback by the statement but quickly regains his composure, “Um, yah. Right.”

“Well, good night.” Aaron mutters, feeling like a complete and utter ass.

“Night.” Robert opens the door but pauses and quickly turns around and kisses Aaron.

Aaron is caught off guard but before he can question it, Aaron’s watching Robert walk away along the path. Aaron realizes Robert must have seen someone behind them again.

He quickly turns around but he’s stunned to see that he’s alone.

+

Aaron contemplates calling in sick to the garage the next morning, having barely slept the night before because of the questions keeping him awake all night. Chas knocks on his bedroom door and Aaron grunts, letting her know it’s all right to come in.

“I half expected Robert to be cuddled up in bed next to yah.” Chas enters the room with a cheeky look in her eyes.

Aaron pulls the cover over his head, wishing he could just stay in bed forever. Then he gets a whiff of bacon and re-surfaces, shocked to see that Chas has brought him breakfast in bed.

“Like old times.” Chas explains, setting the tray down as she sits on the edge of Aaron’s bed. “Now, you’re really taken with Robert, aren’t you?”

Aaron sits up a bit and grabs a handful of bacon, “Yah, I mean, I guess.”

There’s nothing more that Aaron loathes than having conversations like these with his mum, of all people. Chas shakes her head, “You need to be careful, Aaron. Robert’s in a delicate place right now, what with the breakup and all. He might be taking this a lot more serious than you are. Are you ready for that?”

“I doubt that.” Aaron mutters under his breath, munching on a piece of toast before looking back up at Chas, “I’ll be careful, okay?”

“Well, good.” Chas nods briskly, getting up and brushing her hands off on her trousers. “I won’t have you breaking Robert Sugden’s heart.”

 _Not if he breaks mine first,_ Aaron thinks as his mother leaves him to his breakfast.

+

By the time Aaron gets to the garage, it’s the late afternoon. He’s ignored a barrage of concerned texts from Robert, opting to turn his phone off. He walks in through the front door and is shocked to see Robert working on a car while speaking to someone on speakerphone. The best part is that his dress-shirt is covered in grease and he’s sweating profusely.

“Nice of you to finally show up.” Robert greets disdainfully.

Aaron winces slightly as he pulls on his coveralls. He has no excuse for being late aside from wanting to avoid Robert’s presence and he’s not about to voice that aloud.

“Sorry.” Aaron mutters lamely.

Robert grabs a cloth and wipes his hands off, walking toward Aaron. “Sorry? That’s all you’re going to say? I’ve been drowning here without you. Why didn’t you answer your phone?”

Aaron chews on his lip, looking down at his feet. “I, uh, turned it off.”

Robert scoffs in disbelief, “Right… and uh… why?”

“Needed a little time alone.” Aaron explains. “I just… it’s all been a bit much.”

Robert sighs and shakes his head, tossing the dirtied rag aside, “If this is about the kiss last night… I’m sorry. I just… look, it won’t happen again, okay? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Aaron feels his cheeks grow hot. This is the last conversation he wants to be having right now. “It’s fine, um, don’t worry about it.”

“We don’t have to do this for much longer.” Robert steps closer to Aaron, an apologetic look in his eyes. “Things will go back to the way they were. I don’t want it to be weird between us. You’re my friend and I don’t want to change that.”

Aaron feels a pang of regret. A part of him wants to back to their uncomplicated friendship but there’s also another that wishes that the kiss the night before wasn’t just an accident, a slip-up a mistake.

Part of Aaron wants Robert Sugden to enjoy kissing him as well.

“Or we can go back to not talking.” Robert shares because of the silence. “Whatever you want, as long as things don’t stay weird.”

Aaron feels tortured. Maybe it would be easier for both of them if they stopped being friends but that’s the last thing that Aaron wants. He’s got few friends as it is and with Robert it was just so… natural.

“No.” Aaron objects firmly, causing Robert to start. “I want to be your friend. I’m sorry for acting weird, I just tend to over-think things and got a bit overwhelmed. It has nothing to do with you. I just get confused and read into things… I know you’re just doing this to help me out and I can’t expect anything more from you… it just does my head in a bit…”

“Like what?” Robert wonders. “What do you think about?”

“Am I the first person you’ve kissed since your ex?” The question passes through Aaron’s lips before he even realizes he’s asking it.

Aaron expects Robert to be taken aback but instead Robert answers immediately, “Yes. Yes, you are.”

Aaron sighs, seeing how Robert might be confused by their interaction. Robert is in an extremely vulnerable state because of the break-up; the last thing he needs is a fake rebound relationship.

“We can tell everyone the truth.” Aaron suggests, suddenly feeling guilty not only for putting Robert in this situation but also for feeling the way he does for Robert. It’s not real and it isn’t his place to take advantage of a broken heart looking anywhere for comfort. “I’ll say it was my idea. We don’t have to do this anymore.”

“I want to.” Robert urges, grasping Aaron’s shaking hands in his own. “I want to do this.”

“It’s not good for us.” Aaron insists, tearing his hands away from Robert’s. “These close quarters, all this pretending… it has to stop. It’s doing both of our heads in and it’s not fair to either one of us.”

“What do you mean?” Robert inquires, his brow furrowed. “Do you think this is hurting me or something?”

Aaron nods slowly, “After what’s happened… I just think you should find someone that you could really fall in love with… not someone who’s getting in your way because of some stupid situation that he can’t handle himself to the point where you pose as his fake boyfriend. I’m wasting your time.”

“You’re not.” Robert rests his hands gently on Aaron’s shoulders. “This is the happiest I’ve been in a long time. Sure, it’s confusing and new and well, frankly a bit weird but… I’m happy.”

“But this isn’t real!” Aaron cries out, stepping back from Robert so that Robert’s hands fall to his side.

Hurt quickly covers Robert’s face. He looks as if he’s been punched in his stomach although Aaron hasn’t lifted a finger. Aaron’s used to hurting people with his fists, not his words.

This type of wound is much harder to heal, it’s much deeper and even though it isn’t visible, it’s just as real. There isn’t blood but something much less repairable breaks and Aaron isn’t sure if he’ll ever be able to heal it.

“I know.” Robert looks down to the ground, his voice trembling. “But I thought maybe-“

“Don’t.” Aaron begs Robert to stop talking.

Robert looks back up to Aaron, his eyes shining. “I thought maybe it could be.”

It’s exactly what Aaron wants to hear and the last thing Robert needs. Aaron sighs, “You had your heart broken. I understand how this can be confusing but… I don’t feel that way about you. We were barely friends before this happened, we were co-workers. This can’t happen. It won’t happen. I can’t and don’t feel that way about you. You’re reading into a charade, you let yourself get caught up in the fakeness because it was comforting. But it’s not real, Robert, and you need to see this for what it is before you get hurt again.”

“But…” Robert whispers but Robert

 “I’m not a teddy bear.” Aaron spits, frustration taking him over. “I’m not something you get to cuddle when you’re feeling down. I’m a real person with real feelings and you can’t use me like this anymore.

“Who do you think you are?” Robert snarls, suddenly the hurt replaced by anger. “Use you? I’m the one helping your sorry ass out. It’s not my fault that you don’t have the balls to tell someone the truth. I’m doing YOU a favor.”

“I didn’t ask you to!” Aaron feels his hands ball into fists. “You practically volunteered because you’re so desperate for human connection that you’re willing to take it, even it’s TOTAL BULLSHIT!”

For a moment, Robert looks as if he’s going to advance on Aaron again, this time to do him physical harm. Aaron stands his ground but Robert shakes his head in disbelief, his shoulders sagging slightly.

“I was just trying to help.” Robert murmurs dejectedly and every word is like a slap in Aaron’s face. “But I guess you don’t want help. All you want is to be left alone in your sad, sad solitude. You know, when I first started working here… I thought everyone would pity me but the truth is… you’re the saddest person in this entire village. You’re to be alone and you’re going to be alone for a long time unless you learn how to let people in.”

With that, Aaron watches as Robert collects his things from the office and stalks his way out of the garage, leaving his words ringing in Aaron’s ears.

+

Even though he’s done only half a days work, Aaron feels exhausted by the time he gets home. All he wants to fall into his bed and never look back but when he swings open his bedroom door, he’s got a visitor.

“What the bloody hell are you doing in my room?” Aaron demands.

Vic quickly gets up to her feet and slams the door behind Aaron before turning on him, “What did you do to my brother?”

Aaron sighs, sitting on the edge of his bed and takes off his work shoes. “Nothing. I mean, I guess we broke up… but you can’t really break up when you were never really together in the first place.”

“It was real to him, you know.” Victoria snaps and Aaron’s breath hitches. “I knew it was fake, that you were just trying to let Finn down easy but it was real for Robert, no matter what it was to you. He cares about you.”

“He’s straight!” Aaron objects, his voice wavering.

“This isn’t about sexuality!” Victoria counters, furrowing her brow. “You, of all people, should understand that. You fall for who you fall for.”

“It’s been two days!” Aaron shakes his head incredulously.

“He’s been talking about you for weeks.” Victoria explains, making Aaron’s head spin. “You were the first person to treat him like a normal human being since he’s been back. He cares about you, Aaron, really _cares_ about you.”

“Everything’s mixed up in his head.” Aaron argues, his heart beginning to race. “He doesn’t want me, he just wants someone to make him feel better again. It could have been anyone.”

“But he chose you.” Victoria insists. “Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

Aaron is at a loss for words. He understands why Victoria is looking out for her brother but Aaron believes it’s better for everyone if they keep their distance. Cain and Debbie are back tomorrow and Aaron will request some time off until Robert has enough time to get over his confusion.

“It’s better for everyone if we just come clean about the lie.” Aaron explains calmly. He’s trying to fool himself into rationality. “It’ll blow over and Robert will realize that what he was feeling wasn’t real. I don’t want to hurt him any more than I already have.”

“No.” Victoria furrows her brow, “You’re just afraid that you’ll get hurt by him. Can you really not believe that someone is capable of loving you?”

Aaron winces but maintains his composure, “This conversation is over. You need to leave.”

Victoria rolls her eyes but obeys, walking to the door, “You need to get your head out of your arse and see what’s really in front of you. You’re going to miss out on something because you were too scared and you’re going to regret it. Robert is a great guy and you’d be lucky if he fell for you. Maybe he already has.”

Aaron feels numb to his very core as Victoria slams the door behind her. Once again, he is alone to torture himself with the reality that someone like Robert Sugden might actually _want_ him.

+

Aaron hasn’t seen Robert in days and he also hasn’t been to work. Word of the ugly ‘break-up’ has spread through the village and Aaron’s pretty much avoided all human contact. One particularly painful moment is when Aaron passes Diane on his way to the bathroom for a shower and she completely ignores him. Even Chas is barely communicating with her son, shaking her head in disapproval.

One afternoon there’s a knock on Aaron’s bedroom door. He ignores it but the visitor is relentless. He finally mutters, “Come in.”

Aaron’s shocked to see Finn open the door. Aaron immediately feels a wave of guilt rush through him as the nervous looking Finn enters the room, closing the door behind himself. “Uh, your mum said it was okay if I came up.”

Shrugging apathetically, Aaron sits up in his bed, wondering what Finn could possibly be doing here. “What’s up, mate?”

“I just wanted to let you know that it’s okay with me…” Finn begins, looking down at shoes. “I knew you were just trying to save me some hurt but I think this whole situation is for the best… I mean, you found love, didn’t you?”

“With Robert?” Aaron is once again appalled that someone is here to advocate for he and Robert’s fake relationship.

“Sure, you mucked it up.” Finn replies with gentle smile. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t get him back. You know he’s wandering around the village looking like a ghost, right? He’s drifting aimlessly, because you can’t believe that he might actually have real feelings for you. I don’t think you can just avoid this, Aaron.”

Aaron is flabbergasted to say the least. Finn, the very person who inspired the deceit is encouraging him to go after Robert, his fake boyfriend.

“Finn, you’re a great guy and it’s nice to know I have someone looking out for me and I’m really sorry that I wasn’t just honest with you and that I made a mess of things but…” Aaron rants apologetically. “Robert’s better off without me.”

“Get over yourself.” Finn blurts out bitingly, startling Aaron. “You’re insane if you don’t at least _try_ with Robert. He’s tall, gorgeous and a great guy.” Finn gestures to himself with a smirk, “You’ve done worse.”

Aaron chews on his lip nervously, “I just don’t want to hurt him.”

“You’ll hurt both of you if you just try to ignore this.” Finn advises, his tone becomes serious again.

Aaron feels overwhelmed. He grabs his pillow and hugs it close to his chest. Finn chuckles, “You confound me, Mr. Livesy.”

“What’s that mean?” Aaron questions defensively, his brow furrowed.

“Never mind.” Finn grins, reaching out a hand. “Friends?”

“Friends.” Aaron shakes Finn’s hand before letting it go. “And I’ll, uh, try to talk to Robert but no promises, okay?”

“Trying is better than nothing.” Finn nods firmly before reaching the door.

“Oi, Finn?” Aaron calls out on a whim.

Finn adjusts his glasses nervously as he turns around, “Hm?”

“You’ll find someone special, someone much better than me.” Aaron states plainly. “There’s no rush, right?”

Finn smiles graciously, “Right.”

“See you around.” Aaron greets as Finn walks out of his room.

Aaron gets up to his feet, realizes he’s in dire need of a shower if he’s going to step out into the world again. But first he sends a text to Robert that reads:

_I’m sorry for everything. Can we talk?_

+

Robert hasn’t responded to the text but Aaron waits anyway, just across the street from Andy and Katie’s house where he knows Robert’s been staying. Aaron’s been dangling his feet off the stonewall for about forty-five minutes and the sun is beginning to set.

Aaron looks up at the little house and is shocked to see the curtains on the front window rustle. He’s probably just seeing things and he knows he shouldn’t raise his expectations when Robert probably wants nothing to do with him.

Ten minutes later, it’s dark out and Aaron’s shivering. Aaron wonders if he ought to just abandon his post. He pulls his collar up closer to his ears and can see his breath in the air. With a sigh, he looks down at the ground and hops down from the stonewall and begins to walk toward home.

“Cold, are you?”

The voice stops Aaron in his tracks. _Robert._

Aaron slowly turns around and sees an incredibly nervous Robert Sugden holding two piping cups of coffee. “You better have brought scones.”

Aaron sheepishly pulls out a small brown paper bag. “You know me.”

“I do.” Robert murmurs and Aaron’s breath hitches at the weight of that reality.

Robert _knows_ him.

A silence settles between them, wrought with tension. Robert extends a hand, passing the coffee to Aaron. Their fingers brush each other as Aaron takes the coffee from Robert.

“I’m sorry.” Aaron blurts out. “For everything.”

Robert smiles sadly, “It’s fine. It all just spun out of control. I put you in an uncomfortable situation and I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to deal with all my baggage. I just want us to be friends.”

“I don’t.” Aaron answers as a look of hurt crosses Robert’s face. Aaron quickly clarifies, “I mean, I think I want more than that.”

Robert looks confused and considering their track record with miscommunication, Aaron tries to make it as clear as possible, “I want to be with you. I want ‘us’ to be real. If you still want that, I mean.”

“I don’t want to you do this just because you pity me.” Robert replies, his voice wrought with nerves. “Or because Victoria bullied you into it.”

Aaron sets aside his coffee on the stonewall and takes Robert’s free hands in both of his, “This has nothing to do with anyone else. It’s between us. I want this and I was too scared to admit it before.”

All Aaron wants is for Robert to forgive him, even if it costs them the chance of a relationship. Aaron is more than happy just to be Robert’s friend if it means that Robert doesn’t hate him.

“Say something?” Aaron prompts anxiously, the air growing thick with nerves.

Robert looks as if he’s somewhere between crying and laughing. He stammers, “I…”

Aaron interrupts Robert with a kiss. It takes Aaron a moment to realize that this is the first time he’s kissed Robert before. It’s their first _real_ kiss and it makes Aaron’s stomach somersault with anticipation.

Robert kisses him back and Aaron receives his answer. Robert still wants this, still wants them and the relief of that reality is elating. Aaron’s heads spin at an unruly pace, so much that he has to separate from Robert for fear of passing out.

“You all right?” Robert questions, eyes full of concern as he cradles Aaron chin his hands.

“I’m great, actually.” Aaron responds, beaming up at Robert. “I’m not quite over the fact that this actually happening.”

“Well, believe it, ‘cus I’m not going anywhere.” Robert promises, grinning widely. “You’re stuck with me, Livesy.”

“I’ve had it worse.” Aaron shrugs, a smile stretching across his lips.

“We both have.” Robert’s smile fades a little but then his eyes light up again. “But I guess that’s why this works so well. I wish we’d just seen it sooner so we didn’t have to go through all the ‘fake’ weirdness.”

“It did my head in.” Aaron murmurs. “I just couldn’t accept the fact that someone as gorgeous as Robert Sugden might actually want someone like me. Especially considering I thought he was just doing me a favor ‘cus he pitied me and a good friend.”

“My intentions were definitely more romantic, than bromantic.” Robert chuckles and Aaron rolls his eyes at the stupid joke.

“I guess this means I can come back to work.” Aaron shares breezily.

Robert furrows his brow, “You haven’t been going to work?”

“Oh god.” Aaron replies with a chuckle. “We’ve both been sulking at home, haven’t we?”

“We’re both incredibly pathetic.” Robert bursts out laughing. “I love it.”

Aaron’s stomach growls and he gives Robert a sheepish look, “Mind if we take a snack break?”

Robert steals a kiss quickly, “I look forward to our countless snack breaks.”

+

“”Bout time you two had some sense knocked into you.” Chas calls out from behind the bar.

Aaron and Robert walk into the Woolpack the next evening hand in hand. Diane cries out in delight, clapping her hands and rushing over to Aaron and Robert to pull them both into her arms.

“Diane, we kind of need to breathe.” Robert chokes out.

“Oh, dear me. I’m sorry.” Diane pulls away and beams at them. “I’m just so excited that this all sorted out. You two are just two perfect together for it to go to pieces only a few weeks in.”

“We’re back on the right page.” Roberts assures his stepmother.

“All right, well, I’ll let you two enjoy your reuniting.” Diane adjusts Robert’s shirt a bit before flitting off to join Chas behind the bar.

Victoria approaches them next, “I’m glad you figured out what good of a thing you two have, even if it started as a sham.”

“Every supportive, Vic.” Aaron retorts sarcastically.

Robert laces his arm around Aaron’s waist, “At least she’s supportive now instead of all suspicious.”

“I had reason to be!” Victoria squawks defensively, hands on her hips. “You two were trying to pull one of my best mate. Anyway, I’m just happy you’ve figured all this out.”

“So are we.” Robert replies and presses a kiss into Aaron’s hair.

Blushing like mad, Aaron leads Robert to a booth where Adam is sitting, looking at them expectantly. Adam smirks, “It looks as if I’ve been replaced as Aaron’s favorite.”

“I don’t think I can ever take over that position.” Robert assures Adam as he, Vic and Aaron sit down in the booth.

As soon as they do, Chas sets down a round of pints in front of them. “On the house because finally Aaron’s out of the house, thanks to Robert.”

“To Robert!” Adam cheers out, slugging back half of his pint at an alarming rate.

“Thanks Mum.” Aaron responds, even though he’s slightly mortified.

Chas grins before returning to the bar.

“So what grand gesture did Aaron make to get you back?” Victoria asks her brother before sipping on the foam from her pint.

Robert states plainly, “No grand gesture. We had coffee and scones and now we’re here.”

Aaron’s breath hitches as Victoria raises an eyebrow, “That’s it?”

“It was simple and it was perfect.” Robert replies confidently before leaning toward Aaron and giving him a quick kiss to calm Aaron’s nerves.

Aaron pushes all their wasted time from his mind, all the useless confusion and questioning. Them together made more sense than anything Aaron’s ever encountered. It was amazingly uncomplicated.

More than anyone else ever has and ever will, Robert understands Aaron.

Kissing is just a delightfully added bonus.

The best part is that they don’t have to pretend anymore.


End file.
